


Everything at Once

by ivydurden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meihem - Freeform, Smut, basically going through different stages of relationships, junkmei, might have an epilogue later, theres porn at the end also that, tried to keep it cute and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivydurden/pseuds/ivydurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened up to her. It was crazy, like most of the things he did, but honestly he was getting tired of how the way she looked at him. He didn’t hate her, but she definitely hated him. One day he made a joke that got out of hand that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was awake until 5 in the morning writing this just for other desperate meihem shippers like myself to enjoy. Why do I have to love unpopular ships? Why do I do this to myself? I don't know. Anyway, I made this piece with much love in my heart for the characters and for the game. It starts very cute and innocent, but in the last chapter you'll definitely get some smutt. So if you are a child or under 15 do not read the last chapter. Ok bye! Enjoy! <3

  
“You broke it!” She cried, shoving it in his face so he could see what he’d done. It was the pin that her mother gave her, now broken in her hands. Jamison would never imagine a little joke could turn into this. Suddenly, it was the first time in years that he actually felt _bad_ about something he did.  
  
“It was supposed to be a joke! Loosen up, will ya?” He replied, probably not the best thing to say at the moment. Jamison had a shameless grin on his face, and there was no forgiveness in the way she looked at him. He almost felt scared for his life.  
  
“What kind of joke is this supposed to be?!” She cried back. He could see how hurt she felt, tears beginning to fill her big brown eyes. He realized that the pin must've been something incredibly important to her.  
  
But he didn’t put much thought in what he answered, as usual. “Ya don’t need to be a crybaby about it!” He said laughing. Mei was furious.  
  
It was the first time Mei slapped someone. Not long after the slap, she held back her hand, surprised with herself and feeling somewhat guilty. She sighed heavily, tired of feeling this hurt about something. It was hard for her to hold back the tears. Mei walked away from him, angrily, leaving him standing there all by himself.

Jamison didn’t want to admit it, but he felt miserable.  
  
He didn’t quite understand how that was even possible. Jamison told himself he was a cold blooded murderer, but something about hurting her made him feel hurt as well. This type of regret was a feeling he almost didn’t remember.  
  
Hog noticed it. Of course, they spent most of their time together and Roadhog understood the way he was. It was very clear to him that something serious was on Jamison's mind. He was a lot quieter than usual and kept mumbling things. Mako would often hear him talking to himself, saying things like _“Ya’re a piece of shit, aren’t ‘tcha Jamison, ya’re a piece of shit”_.

“You should probably do something about that.” Mako said the next day, already annoyed enough.

“About what?”  
  
“Piece of shit thing.” Mako said. “You _are_ a piece of shit.”  
  
The strangest thing that Mako noticed happening was that Jamison didn’t answer anything. He didn’t even tease back. It looked like he was really putting some thought into this. Maybe times were changing, maybe the Jamison he knew was spending too much time with these _heroes_ and weakening himself. Well, he didn’t care that much anyway. As long as he didn’t lose his paycheck he would be okay with it.

Jamison had decided to make an effort, just to get rid of the awful feeling. The junker sneaked in Mei’s dormitory and, well, robbed her broken pin. It was kind of easy, he blew up her door lock with just one blast, and got in. Her room was filled with flowers, to his surprise. Mei really did love the earth. Her ornament was beside her bed, near a picture of her beside a woman. They looked so much alike that he realized it was her mother. He picked the picture up and saw her timid smile and her mother laughing by her side. He wondered if that had anything to do with the pin. He put the picture back in its place and realized he made dirty with ashes.  
  
“Oh, shit.” He tried cleaning it, but did a terrible job at it. His tracks were all over the place. He was lucky that she wasn't going to be there for the night.  
  
Junkrat probably spent a whole night in his garage with his tools, working on something that wasn't another type of explosive. That was something new to him.  
  
The next day, after a whole night awake, he headed towards Mei’s dormitory. The door was still open because of the exploded lock. He was about to go inside, but Mei suddenly arrived behind him.  
  
She had been using her hair loose, he noticed. It was longer than he’d imagined. It made her look different, and he realized he thought she looked cute.  
  
“What are you doing.” It wasn’t a question; it was an angry statement. He turned to her, possibly with a fearful expression on his face.  
  
She noticed he had something in his hand and saw the blown up door. “What the…” It was her pin. “How did you get this?”  
  
“Oi, give me some credit, snowflake! I fixed it myself!” He said laughing proudly. She looked up to him in disbelief. Honestly, what was he trying to do – she wasn’t going to fall for this.  
  
“This is very mean.” Mei said, hurt. “How can you do this? Wasn’t it enough to break it?!” She said, furious. Jamison felt offended by her words. He spent too much time convincing himself not to make it explosive for her to accuse him like this.  
  
“This isn’t a trap, ya idiot! It doesn’t explode, trust me, I wanted to – Look!” He exclaimed, and threw the pin on the ground. Mei watched the pin falling and for a second, her heart broke all over again. But the pin landed on the floor intact. He quickly picked it up and handed it over to her. “Now it doesn’t break anymore!”  
  
She stood there, motionless. Mei couldn’t even begin to understand what was happening. “You… You fixed it?” She had to ask. This was the strangest thing that happened her whole week.  
  
“’Course I did! I broke it, didn’t I?!” He exclaimed, proudly. He was very fond of his work, a masterpiece if you might say. “All for ya, snowball.” He added.  
  
Surprisingly, her heart warmed up. Mei caught herself blushing and smiling heartedly. Almost felt like crying, even. She could never imagine that Junkrat would do something for her like this. “Well… In that case, thank you.” Uneasy, she took the pin from his hand. He scratched his head awkwardly.  
  
“I don’t know why you’d keep using it though, that hair looks good on ya.” She laughed and pushed him away.  
  
“Okay, look. What you did was nice but you still have a long way to go." Mei laughed. "You’re still terrible.” She had a smile on her face while saying this. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she thought he was. Maybe it was the time he realized he wasn’t that bad, either.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, maybe I should've tagged it as a drabble... oopsie. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their support <3 English isn't my native language, so I really LOVE getting comments that point out some of my mistakes! Enjoy! <3

It was a very cold day in Siberia. Mei wasn’t used to see Jamison wearing coats and shivering his teeth. It probably was the most time they had ever spent together. They had to track an old base together while the others were fighting in the front. Jamison would mostly complain about the weather, afraid of getting frostbites or losing his ears because of the cold.

“This feels like home to me!” She giggled, happily. He shrugged, annoyed. There was something in the way she smiled when she played with snow that made him feel kind of okay with all this suffering. Somehow, he didn’t hate the weather so much when he was by her side.

“I don’t understand how ya can take this! Snow sucks!”

“Oh right, you’re Australian.” She noticed he got serious as soon as she mentioned it. “What was it like... Back in the days?” Mei asked innocently. 

“’Stralia has days ya think you’re in actual hell! Bloody place would make people like ya wearing bikinis day and night.” He started laughing. Not long after, his smile faded.

“Was it there where you…” She looked timidly at his leg and his mechanic arm. He shrugged.

“This was nothing! Just made me look like handsomer, like a pirate!” He laughed, but could clearly see the worried expression on her face.

They were silent for a couple of minutes. 

“Ya know how you’d never imagine you’d lose everything the next morning?” Jamison laughed, kind of hurt. He wanted to avoid talking about this, but it just came out. “Sometimes I wake up and I’m still there and nothing happened!” He said, awkwardly. “It takes me a few seconds to realize that my limping ass is here, on the other side of the world.”

It was the first time Mei saw him so serious. She had been wrong about him - He wasn’t a good person, but he was a _person_ and he was broken. It’s not that he needed fixing, but just to be seen as the way he is. A survivor. Mei could respect that.

She made a move that she was very insecure about. Mei looked over to him, walking in the snow. She took a deep breath and calmly, placed her hand over his, holding it. He stopped for a while, taking some time to understand what was happening. Jamison looked directly in her eyes and then continued to walk beside her. Mei’s heart was beating very fast and she almost regretted showing as much affection as she did – towards anyone, not just him. He entwined his fingers with hers, holding it tight.

He didn’t have a home, but she felt like one to him.


	3. A Little Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. My computer broke, it spent two weeks "fixing" and in the end I had to buy a new one... I ALMOST LOST THE WHOLE FANFIC so theres that too, but fortunately I managed to recover all my files. Well, I'll probably post the last chapter next week, so enjoy this one <3 THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! <3 <3 <3 you guys are the best!

**“A Little Help”**

One of Mei’s gadgets broke when they were in Hanamura. The team was trying to locate an old base to gather information. Winston and the other technicians were away. Mei had tried everything possible, but nothing was solving her issue. Even Angela had left for the night.

Junkrat was her last resort. She sighed, already tired of the bickering that was to come. It’s not like she hated it – it was amazing how far their relationship had come from the day they first met. Mei even managed to smile when she remembered how much she used to _hate_ him. She headed to his garage, as he would call it, a part of the base in which he could mess up and blow things up with some level of security. Security to others, in this case.

“Hey, Jamison, you there?” Mei announced herself. She had started calling him by his name, seemed more appropriate since they weren’t strangers anymore. She could see his back, full of freckles and dirty with ashes. Tied to his head was a mask, and he was focused on fixing one of his bombs.

“Hey ya, snowball! Watcha doing?” He pulled up his mask to get a better look at her. There was the usual grin on his face and he felt even more captivated when he saw she was smiling as well. Junkrat moved in her direction to see what she was holding in her hands.

“I need your help with something… But it’s more like a second opinion…” Mei said awkwardly.

“I’ve always wanted to get my hand in one of these!” He exclaimed, picking up her weapon excitedly and throwing it up and down in the air. Mei’s heart almost leapt out of her mouth. “D’ya want a bomb that explodes ice?! I can make one for ya!”

“I don’t want anything like that!” She said, taking the gadget away from him while he was laughing.

“I’m gonna make one for myself then!” He said, and Mei rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to help me or not?” She said, annoyed. Jamison was laughing at her.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Asking for his help looked like a terrible idea now.

 “Please don’t mess this up for me, okay?!” She pleaded.

“Quit worryin’.” Jamison picked the weapon back again. She sighed in relief that he was holding it properly. They got on each other’s nerves, but at the end of the day, she would always smile.

He analyzed the object in his hands. After looking at it intently, with Mei’s anxious eyes focused on him, he snorted. “Looks like I’m gonna keep ya here all night, snowball!” He said, grinning. “I get ya all for myself.”

Mei shoved away his shoulder, blushing. She didn’t really understand their relationship – how they came from hating each other, to actually enjoying each other’s company.

“I really doubt it, I’m a pretty heaver sleeper.” She challenged him, smiling. He was smiling back at her. It felt good to be getting more intimate with each other. Their relationship was different, at least now she didn’t want to kill him.

“Ya know, there’s a lot of things I could do to keep you up.” He said laughing, but still half serious.

“What are you talking about?” She was giggling, terrible at flirting or whatever they were doing. _Just having fun_ , was what she was thinking.

It was almost too quick, because there was no hesitation or thought whatsoever in his actions. He didn’t have any doubts before leaning over and kissing her ear. Mei felt an immediate shiver up and down her spine. Blood rushed violently in her cheeks. She just looked at him shocked, slowly placing her hand over her ear in disbelief.

He realized what he had done and started grinning. “Don’t need to get all red, I’m just messing with ya! I won’t do it again.” Jamison laughed. He noticed that she was motionless, and that he’d probably ruined the mood for the rest of the evening. To be honest, he was expecting a slap anytime now.

“No! It’s…” She immediately regretted saying this and placed her hands over her mouth nervously, cutting herself off. “I mean…”

It took a moment for him to understand her reaction. Did she like it? It hadn’t even crossed his mind that it was a possibility. Like most things he did, it was by impulse. Jamison leaned over, this time placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He thought she was going to move away, but she didn’t. Mei was startled, but the kiss was warm and made her heart race. She gave in.

It was more tender than she expected it to be. It started very slow and incredibly on the surface. Even though Jamison was craving for it, there was no tongue involved. He almost didn’t believe she was letting him do this.

He backed away in the middle of the kiss. She was looking up to him, he was looking directly in her eyes. They were doing this.

This time, she pulled him down and kissed him. Mei wrapped her hands around his neck, Jamie placed his hands on her hips. He calmly played with his tongue around her lips, and noticed that she was smiling while she was kissing him. Jamison thinks he actually felt butterflies in his stomach.

When they parted lips again, he leaned in and held her in his arms. He just felt like doing this. Mei embraced him tighter, as if she found in him something she needed. It was a long time since Jamison felt this type of affection. Her hair smelled like mint and cherries, and he couldn’t remember if he ever felt as comfortable as this.


	4. Pillows, Cushions and Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got to the last chapter, huh?! I hope y'all enjoyed this so far. Finally you get the porn y'all been waiting for lmaoo  
> Thanks for supporting me on this journey <3 Enjoy!

It had already been a couple of months since their first kiss. All this time they’ve been finding excuses to meet each other, sharing kisses here and there, feeling empty when they were apart, but never saying what they really felt about each other. Mei was very careful not to show too much affection – she could get clingy sometimes. Jamison didn’t seem to mind though, but it wasn't enough to make her happy about their current situation.

Mei couldn’t tell if they were in an official relationship of some sort. He never asked and she never bothered to mention anything. Mei was too shy and got embarrassed everytime she thought of calling him her boyfriend. The team had already noticed that they were spending a lot of time together, so they were already seen as a couple, even though they still didn’t make it official to themselves. They just went with wherever this was going.

Jamison had been very sweet to her, still joking and teasing her every time he had the chance. Mei couldn’t help to tease him as well, annoying him back. They kind of flirted that way, it’s how they worked. But it wasn't enough, and she knew this. 

Seeing each other frequently though, came along with some consequences. They could definitely get into each other's nerves, sometimes it would get complicated. Having all these loose ends didn't make it any better. One of their recurring fight topics always involved Mei trying to tidy up his place, which bothered him to a whole other level. 

“I don’t like ya messing around my stuff!” Jamison confronted a frowning Mei, standing in the middle of his mess, arms crossed. It was hot, she was glaring at him and wearing her tank top that he always noted that fit her chubby body so well.

“In case you haven’t noticed, your stuff is already messed up!” She pointed out furiously. “Look at this place!” Mei waved her arms around, showing how it dirty was.

Mei didn’t mind spending time in there, even though she sometimes feared for her life with all the explosives lying around. But his garage was always a mess and there had already been a few accidents. Usually this followed another complaint of hers, beside the explosives – the fact that he slept in a pile of spare metal parts. She laid on it once, and it had been one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life.

 “It’s how I like it!” He replied stubbornly, looking away. Mei knew he wouldn’t change his mind, but she had to say it anyway.

“Well I’d like a bed!” Silence. Jamison looked at her confused. Mei immediately turned red and mentally noted that this was on the list of things she regretted saying out loud. Jamison burst in laughter.

“What d’ya wanna a bed for!?” He could see the red in her cheeks while he teased her. She groaned in annoyance, embarrassed.

“We are not having this conversation right now!”

“If you want to have sex so much I’ll get a bed for ya today! Heck, I’ll get ya bed right now!!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” She replied nervously. “I have a bed at my dorm!” It was useless, he continued to laugh at her. “I’m saying that _you_ need a bed!”

“Let’s go to ya dorm then!!” He picked her up in his arms like a newlywed couple. She gave in and started laughing, punching him softly on the chest while saying he was a jerk. They looked at each other, he was still holding her in his arms. Even though she thought of herself as so heavy, he made it seem so easy. Mei’s thought drifted to what they were fighting about, and she knew that they would get to that any time now. Just the thought of doing it made her heart rate speed up and how she wanted it, but didn't feel ready. It's almost as if she didn't feel... _proper_   for the occasion. 

Junkrat, still holding her in his arms, took her inside a separate room of his garage, marching through an improvised piece of cloth that served as a door. Just like the rest of the garage, there were explosives and spare parts lying around. But something, at the corner of the room caught her eye. There were a couple of cushions and pillows in a corner, along with some sheets. It was the only part of the room that even seemed comfortable. It kind of even looked like a… _Bed_.

“Did you do this?” She couldn’t even imagine him picking up pillows and sheets, then planning and thinking how he’d make it look nice.

“Anything for ya, snowball.” He smiled, proud of himself.

Jamison put her down and she sat down, making herself comfortable on the so called _bed_ of his and smiled. She saw him standing in front of her, and realized he had listened to what she had been saying the whole week. Mei breathed in deeply and nervously made a decision. She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist. He looked at her and she looked up back to him, observing if he understood what was happening.

Cautiously, she pulled him down towards her. Mei laid on her back and he was on top of her, looking at her intensively. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands around her rounded hips, holding her so they could fit together.

Jamison started kissing her neck, very carefully. The first kisses were so gentle she barely feel on her skin, the most she could feel was his heavy breath around her neck, giving her all sorts of shivers. Jamison slowly moved up to her ear, which he kissed as well, to only then place his mouth gently onto hers.

She opened to him immediately and their tongues met. She bit his lower lip, something that made him feel like his heart would escape his body. His hands tightened around her hips. It was at this moment that she entwined her legs around him.

They had never gotten to this point before. Her body pressed to his like this made him get hard very quickly. She felt him pulsing on top of her, and she willingly tightened the grip of her legs. He couldn’t take it anymore, and his hands dropped to her ass and the kiss got more intense.

Unconsciously, his hips started moving and hers followed his movement. He could hear her quietly moaning between kissesis hands were exploring her skin, desperate to feel her entirely. Jamison licked her neck and started kissing down to her chest. She was breathing deeply; his right hand was on her hip while the other moved very slowly under her shirt. He was doing the best he could to contain himself but it was useless.

While he was kissing her chest, he then placed his lips on her neck again. He could still hear her soft moans and it was driving him crazy. His hands were on her back, ready to open her bra.

“Wait…” She whispered, quietly and nervously. He immediately stopped and looked to her, both breathing heavily. “I…”

Mei didn’t have enough courage to say it, too terrified to form a proper sentence. She wanted to give herself to him, and she knew he wanted this so badly. Mei felt so much pressure, feeling guilty just by interrupting everything like this. She closed her eyes tightly and wanted to cry, cursing herself for ruining the moment.

“Ei! It’s okay, snowflake.” Jamison said while holding her, not making any other move. "If ya don't want this we can..." Mei gave a half smile and sighed. She wanted to do this with him so much, but…

“It’s just that…” Mei looked to him, and he could notice that she was making a huge effort not to seem ridiculous. “I have so many parts of my body that I don’t like… I feel so embarrassed…”

“Huh?” She could see that he was genuinely confused. Then his expression changed - he almost looked angry. “Tell me. Which parts.” It was an order. Mei obliged, nervously, she touched her stomach, touched her legs, touched her own arms, hugging herself. Without hesitation, he started kissing her belly, a lot. Then started giving a row of kisses on each of her arms to then do the same on her thighs. Mei felt ticklish and started giggling immediately. “I like ya like this. Why would ya wanna change anything if you're pretty the way ya are? I don't get it.” He was so honest that it made her chuckle. 

But hearing those words made her heart tight with happiness, it was hard to recognize the man on top of her that teased her so much. She shyly formed a smile on her face. “It’s okay.” She said, embracing him with her arms and her legs. Jamison carefully picked her up, drowning his face on her neck. Her hand started messing the hair back of his head while tightened his embrace with her.

Jamison never thought he would be so comfortable with someone like this. It never crossed his mind that she thought of herself like that. _Has she even seen herself?_ He loved her rounded chubby body and all its curves, just by thinking about it made him want to kiss her all over again. He held her tightly for a while, until he filled her neck with kisses to finally place his forehead onto hers. They were already breathing heavily again. She looked deeply in his eyes and he looked deeply into hers. He kissed her gently and she timidly kissed him back.

Mei pulled off her hands from around him and started taking off her shirt. After doing this, she hugged her stomach, embarrassed, and looked away from him. He softly took her hands away from her stomach, entwining his fingers with hers. He started kissing her chest and slowly went down. He kissed her bellybutton, kissed her waist, kissed her sides, kissed her stomach. He kissed every part of her that she hated.

Jamison slowly pecked her on the cheek while she held him once more. He looked into her eyes one more time, waiting for a signal. If she didn't want this, he was ready to stop. Hell, for her he'd wait how much time she needed. Mei looked in his eyes, making her decision. She let out a small laugh that made his heart throb, just before kissing him again she said, "I trust you". 

He gently took his hands away from hers to place on her shorts, taking them off carefully. He kissed her thighs and her legs completely. Calmly, his hands found their way between her legs, spreading them open. She could feel his warm breath, his fingers finding their way between her. She twitched and couldn’t help but moan with the first touch over her underwear.

It was hard for him to concentrate. Seeing her and hearing her this way, so open to him. Before leaning down, he looked up to her. Her hands were gripping the sheets beneath her anxiously and nothing turned himself more on. Jamison leaned down, took off her underwear. She was already so wet, but he licked each one of her lips, one by one, very slowly just to drive her crazy. His tongue explored up and down, and soon her hips were following the rhythm of his mouth. He sucked each lip very carefully until he located her button. His whole focus was on it, making her squirm. Jamison could see her moaning quietly, trying incredibly hard to contain herself. He wanted to drive her as crazy as she drove him.

He placed his mechanic hand on her ass, holding her body up to him. He placed his other hand to follow the movements of his tongue between her. He put his finger inside of her, going in and out in repeated movements. She was moaning while one of her hands was placed on the back of his head, gripping his hair when he decided to slip in a second finger. He was harder than ever. The junker continued to do his job as her breathing and moaning got more intense.

Mei held the sheets tightly while she started to shiver. She couldn’t take it any longer, and jerked when he decided to place one more finger. Her moans got louder, grasping for air. But it didn’t make him stop, he wanted to make her come. And she did, feeling pleasure that she never had felt before.

She let out a whisper, almost a beg, “I want you to...” Just by hearing that made him groan and his crotch pulse.

“Ya want me to what?” He smirked, satisfied with himself.

“D-Don’t make me say it…” Mei's cheeks were a soft shade of pink and he turned to kiss her again. His hands lowered to open her bra while she took his pants off. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples were hard. He wanted her so badly, there wasn’t a part of her he didn’t like.

Mei finally could see how hard he was, seeing his bare body entirely for the first time. He was bigger than she’d imagined, just by looking at him she whimpered. He was driving her insane.

Jamison gripped her hips and put pounded himself inside her. He groaned of how smoothly he fit in her. Mei let out a moan and put her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing against him. He groaned again as she started to make the movements herself, pulling out and putting him inside of her repeatedly. He kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts.

Still in the rhythm, he licked her around her nipple to only then start to suck it. Mei moaned once more. She continued to place his cock in and out of her while she whimpered by his ear. Their movements started to get faster, she could feel the grip of his hands tight on her ass, following her lead. She kissed him deeply and could feel him pulsing inside of her, shivering with pleasure of each movement.

“Mei – I can’t hold back anymore.” His voice was rusty between moans. His kisses slowly turned into bites on her neck. Mei gasped with pleasure as he held her ass tighter. He started pounding harder into her and she started moaning louder. The movements were faster and tougher. Each pound made her grasp for air and she was about to come again. Between moans he managed to say, “I’m going to…”

And he came inside of her and her body jerked onto his, coming as well. Jamison folded his arms around to hold her tight. What he was feeling was so surreal that he was afraid to let go. She embraced him back, still feeling him pulsing, both sweating and breathing heavily. She pressed her face onto his neck, realizing that he didn’t want to let go of her so early.

He started laughing. She started to laugh as well. “Shit.” He said in disbelief, still having trouble breathing.

Mei took his face between her hands and kissed him again, giggling, and they shared a kiss while laughing. He didn’t feel worthy of this. Jamison decided to lay beside her, spreading his arm inviting her to cuddle. She made herself comfortable and embraced him giggling.

"You know your ways…” She said, smiling and blushing. Her cheeks were still flushed, her hair was a mess, she was all dirty with ashes, and what a time for him to be alive to see this picture with his own eyes.

“I told ya.” He said, smiling back. He nibbled her ear, making her laugh. How strange was it for him to hear that sound and feel completely mesmerized by her. “Ei, I think I…” It was rare for him to start a sentence thinking through it, and she looked up to him, big brown eyes staring at him anxiously. Jamison looked in her eyes. He remembered what she said earlier - of how she felt ashamed of herself. The thought of losing her started to haunt him while his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. “I’m tryin' to be romantic, and this is, fuck - I...” He was nervous.

“It’s okay.” She giggled, looking up to him with her big brown eyes. Just them were mesmerizing enough.

Hearing her laugh made him feel so comfortable, even though his heart was exploding in his chest trying to get few words out of him. “Ya… Ya know I love ya, right?”

She felt everything at once, the flushness of her cheeks, the pounding of her heart, the butterflies in her stomach. Nervously, she gave him a whole hearted smile and said, “I love you too.”

He smiled and nibbled her ear again, making her laugh. They were at home.


End file.
